


Misplaced Wallet

by Birbliophile



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birbliophile/pseuds/Birbliophile
Summary: Karasuma's subordinate Sonokawa finds her boss's misplaced wallet.





	Misplaced Wallet

“Sonokawa, I’m turning in for the night, be sure to lock up before you leave.”

“Of course, sir.”

Suzume heard the door click shut behind her as Karasuma left the office, a small smile on her face. Her boss may be completely dedicated to his work at the Ministry of Defense, but he always left early on Fridays so he could spend time with his daughter. 

As she was putting away a few stray files on Karasuma’s desk, her elbow knocked something onto the floor with a thud. 

“Hm? Karasuma’s wallet? Oh dear…” He must have left it behind by accident, Suzume realized. She bent over to pick it up, but as she did, a slip of paper fluttered out of it.

Not wanting to pry, Suzume quickly scooped up the paper and opened the wallet to put it back, when she caught a glimpse of what was on it.

It was an old photograph of the Kunigaoka kids, dressed in the combat gym outfits that she remembered helping deliver all those years ago, and grinning as they held knives out to a smiling Koro-sensei.

Suzume couldn’t help herself, a giggle escaping her as she put the photo back in its place, right next to a picture of Ms. Irina and little Himeno. 

“Ah, Karasuma,” she said to herself as she got her phone out to call him about the wallet, “You’re really quite sentimental, aren’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this in my mind and needed to get it out...


End file.
